pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
For coog (Pokemon Moves and HP)
'GEN1' Eevee: Tail Whip, Tackle, Sand-Attack (HP: 250) Vaporeon: Take Down, Water Gun, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump (HP: 520) Flareon: Take Down, Fire Spin, Fire Fang, Lava Plume, Fire Blast (HP: 450) Jolteon: Take Down, Thunder Shock, Thunder Fang, Thunder (HP: 450) Onix: Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Double Edge (HP: 400) Crystal Onix: '''Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Double Edge (HP: 700) '''Magikarp: Tackle, Splash (HP: 200) Gyarados: Dragon Rage, Twister, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam (HP: 500) Shiny Magikarp: Tackle, Splash (HP: 200) Shiny Gyarados: Outrage, Dragon Rage, Twister, Hydro Pump (HP: 400) Diglett: Scratch, Mudslap, Dig (HP: 350) Dugtrio: Magnitude, Mud Bomb, Dig, Earthquake (HP: 480) Pink Diglett: Scratch, Mudslap, Dig (HP: 370) Pink Dugtrio: Magnitude, Mud Bomb, Dig, Fissure (HP: 500) Articuno: Ancient Power, Ice Beam, Tailwind, Blizzard (HP: 500) Zapdos: Ancient Power, Discharge, Light Screen, Thunder (HP: 480) Moltres: Ancient Power, Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Sky Attack (HP: 500) Porygon: Tackle, Magnet Rise, Discharge (HP: 350) 'Gen 2' Totodile: Bubblebeam, Bite, Watergun (HP: 330) Croconaw: Bubblebeam, Bite, Watergun, Hydro Pump (HP: 420) Feraligatr: Water Pulse, Bite, Aqua Jet, Hydro Pump (HP: 570) Yanma: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Ancient Power (HP: 330) Yanmega: Bug Bite, Quick Attack, Ancient Power, Bug Buzz (HP: 470) Wobbufett: Counter, Mirror Coat, Destiny Bond (HP: 600) Pineco: Tackle, Energyball, Rollout (HP: 340) Forretress: Zap Cannon, Light Screen, Double Edge, Earthquake (HP: 540) Shiny Pineco: Tackle, Energyball, Rollout (HP: 340) Shiny Forretress: Protect, Zap Cannon, Double Edge, Magnet Rise, Earthquake (HP: 540) Dunsparce: Rollout, Ancient Power, Roost, Double Edge (HP: 400) Qwilfish: Poison Sting, Watergun, Rollout, Aqua Tail (HP: 440) Slugma: Smog, Ember, Rock Throw (HP: 300) Magcargo: Rock Throw, Lava Plume, Rock Slide, Flamethrower (HP: 540) Swinub: Tackle, Mudslap, Icy Wind (HP: 330) Piloswine: Peck, Mudbomd, Icy Wind, Ancient Powerby level (HP: 450) Mamoswine: Ancient Power, Mudbomb, Earthquake, Blizzard, Icy Wind (HP: 540) Remoraid: Watergun, Bubblebeam, Bullet Seed (HP: 350) Octillery: Gunkshot, Rock Blast, Octazooka, Ice Beam (HP: 500) Skarmory: Swift, Air Cutter, Spikes, Steel Wing (HP: 520) Celebii: Psychic, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Light Screen (HP: 540) Lugia: Aeroblast, Hydro Pump, Sky Attack, Dragon Rush (HP: 550) Umbreon: '''Take Down, Faint Attack, Moonlight, Dark Pulse (HP: 520) '''Espeon: '''Take Down, Confusion, Swift, Morning Sun, Psychic (HP: 470) '''Glaceon: Take Down, Icy Wing, Ice Fang, Hail, Blizzard (HP: 490) Leafeon: Take Down, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain (HP: 490) Delibird: Present (HP: 400) Shiny Delibird: Present, Aurora Beam, Icy Wind (HP: 450) Porygon 2: Tackle, Magnet Rise, Zap Cannon, Shock Wave (HP: 450) Porygon Z: Magnet Rise, Discharge, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam (HP: 500) Giant Porygon: Charge Beam, Zap Cannon, Thunder Bolt, Thunder (HP: 500) Porygon 0: Magnet Rise, Discharge, Shock Wave, Thunder (HP: 400) Shadow Lugia: Shadow Rave, Shadow Blast, Shadow Storm, Shadow Down (HP: To be discovered)) Angelic Ho-Oh: Luster Purge, Sacred Shield, Celestial Fire, Light Storm (HP: To be discovered) P.S: I know you didn't ask for Angelic Ho-Oh's moveset, but I'd might as well put it in just in case. Gen 3 Torchic: Peck, Ember (HP: 340) Combusken: Ember, Karate Chop, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel (HP: 430) Blaziken: Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Karate Chop, Sky Uppercut (HP: 580) Tailow: '''Peck, Growl, Wing Attack (HP: 350) '''Swellow: '''Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Sky Attack, Brave Bird (HP: 550) '''Nincada: '''Scratch, Harden, Leech Life (HP: 360) '''Ninjask: '''Bug Bite, Leech Life, Slash, X-Scissor (HP: 510) '''Shedinja: '''Sand-Attack, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Silver Wind (HP: 1) '''Aron: '''Tackle, Mudslap, Headbutt (HP: 380) '''Lairon: '''Headbutt, Metal Claw, Roar, Mudslap (HP: 480) '''Aggron: '''Double Edge, Metal Claw, Roar, Earthquake (HP: 580) '''Wailmer: '''Rollout, Whirlpool, Water Pulse (HP: 500) '''Wailord: '''Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Rest, Hydro Pump (HP: 600) '''Trapinch: '''Bite, Sand-Attack, Faint Attack (HP: 360) '''Vibrava: '''Faint Attack, Sand Tomb, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam (HP: 470) '''Flygon: '''Faint Attack, Sandstorm, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse (HP: 550) '''Shiny Trapinch: '''Bite, Sand-Attack, Faint Attack (HP: 360) '''Shiny Vibrava: '''Faint Attack, Sand Tomb, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pluse (HP: 470) '''Shiny Flygon: '''Sandstorm, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Earth Power (HP: 550) '''Swablu: '''Peck, Astonish, Mist (HP: 330) '''Altaria: '''Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Sky Attack, Draco Meteor (HP: 550) '''Corphish: '''Bubble, Harden, Bubblebeam (HP: 300) '''Crawdaunt: '''Bubblebeam, Night Slash, Crabhammer, Swords Dance (HP: 540) '''Baltoy: '''Confusion, Rapid Spin, Mudslap (HP: 350) '''Claydol: '''Rock Tomb, Ancient Power, Hyper Beam, Earth Power (HP: 560) '''Lileep: '''Astonish, Ancient Power, Energy Ball (HP: 330) '''Cradily: '''Ingrain, Ancient Power, Energy Ball, Giga Drain (HP: 470) '''Spheal: '''Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun (HP: 350) '''Sealeo: '''Water Gun, Ice Ball, Aurora Beam, Rest (HP: 450) '''Walrein: '''Aurora Beam, Ice Fang, Blizzard, Sheer Cold (HP: 500) '''Bagon: '''Headbutt, Ember, Dragon Rage (HP: 370) '''Shelgon: '''Headbutt, Protect, Dragon Rage, Double Edge (HP: 500) '''Salamence: '''Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Dragon Rush (HP: 570) '''Beldum: '''Take Down, Headbutt (HP: 400) '''Metang: '''Headbutt, Metal Claw, Confusion, Meteor Mash (HP: 480) '''Metagross: '''Magnet Rise, Metal Claw, Confusion, Meteor Mash, Earthquake (HP: 590) '''Latias: '''Mist Ball, Recover, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse (HP: 500) '''Latios: '''Luster Purge, Protect, Psychic, Dragon Pulse (HP: 500) '''Shiny Latias: '''Mist Ball, Recover, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor (HP: 500) '''Shiny Latios: '''Luster Purge, Protect, Psychic, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor (HP: 500) '''Kyogre: '''Surf, Water Pulse, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold by levelup (HP: 550) '''Shiny Kyogre: '''Surf, Water Pulse, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold (HP: 550) '''Groudon: '''Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Earth Power, Fissure by levelup (HP: 550) '''Shiny Groudon: '''Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Earth Power, Fissure (HP: 570) '''Rayquaza: '''Twister, Ancient Power, Outrage, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse (HP: 600) '''Magquaza: '''Magical Leaf, Astonish, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, WilloWisp (HP: 500) '''Jirachi: '''Confusion, Wish, Doom Desire, Double Edge (HP: 530) '''Shiny Jirachi: '''Confusion, Wish, Doom Desire, Double Edge, Draco Meteor (HP: 530) '''Mystic Latios: Currently Unavailable 'Gen 4' Shinx: Tackle, Bite, Spark (HP: 300) Luxio: Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Discharge (HP: 400) Luxray: Roar, Thunder Fang, Discharge, Wild Charge (HP 450) Shieldon: Tackle, Take Down, Ancient Power (HP: 390) Bastiodon: Take Down, Iron Defense, Ancient Power, Earth Power (HP: 600) Pachirisu: Swift, Electro Ball, Discharge, Headbutt (HP: 460) Shiny Pachirisu: Swift, Electro Ball, Discharge, Shock Wave (HP: 460) Gible: Bite, Dragon Rage, Mudslap (HP: 350) Gabite: Bite, Mud Bomb, Dragon Rage, Fire Blast (HP: 480) Garchomp: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Fire Blast (HP: 600) Munchlax: Tackle, Lick, Rollout (HP: 380) Riolu: Swift, Force Palm, Final Gambit (HP: 400) Lucario: Dark Pulse, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse (HP: 550) Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Ominous Wind, Discharge (HP: 500) Frost Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Blizzard, Discharge (HP: 500) Heat Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shick Wave, Overheat, Discharge (HP: 500) Mow Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Leaf Storm, Discharge (HP: 500) Spin Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Air Slash, Discharge (HP: 500) Manaphy: Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring (HP: 530) Giratina: Dragon Breath, Ominous Wind, Shadow Sneak, Earth Power, Shadow Force (HP: 630) Cresselia: Confusion, Psycho Cut, Aurora Beam, Light Screen, Lunar Dance (HP: 500) Dialga: Roar of Time, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Hyper Beam (HP: 570) Palkia: Spacial Rend, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam (HP: 550) Darkrai: Ominous Wind, Faint Attack, Dark Void, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse (HP: 540) Alamos Darkrai: Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Dream Eater (HP: 540) Shiny Darkrai: Currently Unavailable Category:for coog